and they lived happily ever after
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Canon, future-fic. Apa definisimu tentang kebahagiaan adalah pernikahan? Rate M for lemon and domestic violence theme. Various pair. R&R?


Makan malam yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya perlahan mendingin.

Sejak pagi Ayano sudah berkutat di dapur dan menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu untuk hari istimewa ini –hari jadi pernikahan sekaligus Natal bagi mereka berdua. Wanita bermarga Kisaragi itu memotong kalkun yang dibelinya kemarin sambil bersenandung riang, lalu mengaduk adonan _chocolate fudge_ sambil menunggu kue jahe-nya matang. Tak lupa ia meracik _eggnog_ dan menuangkan coklat hangat kedalam gelas tinggi untuk dirinya –Ayano tak memiliki tubuh tahan alkohol seperti suaminya. Ia sudah berharap banyak dengan masakannya yang merupakan favorit Shintaro sejak lama, semoga pria berambut kelam itu masih mau duduk bersama dan menyantapnya bersama. Seperti saat pertama kali mereka merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya yang pertama. Seperti saat kedua gelas itu saling bertemu waktu itu, begitu pula dengan kedua bibir mereka. Seperti saat –

Ah, Ayano tak dapat melanjutkan sisanya.

Keping-keping salju yang berjatuhan diluar sana terlihat mencolok ditengah malam. Dalam diam, Ayano menggumamkan selarik doa agar suaminya dapat pulang lebih cepat. Pasti rasanya tidak menyenangkan untuk berjalan ditengah temperatur rendah. Baru saja ia selesai mengucapkan amin, ketukan pintu yang ditunggu-dunggu terdengar. Wanita itu buru-buru merapatkan syal merahnya sebelum membuka pintu, dan senyumnya belum hilang ketika dilihatnya Shintaro berbau sake.

Seperti biasa.

_Seharusnya ia sudah menduga –_

"_Okaerinasai,_ Shintaro-kun."

.

.

.

**and they lived happily ever after  
><strong>

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(various pair, tragedy/family/drama, M, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

_._

_._

_._

Ayano tak pernah menyangka kehidupan bahagia yang selalu diimpikannya berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan.

Sejak kecil ia selalu membayangkan dirinya berada di altar dengan gaun pengantin yang indah, mencium suaminya dalam tangisan bahagia, lalu tinggal berdua hingga anak-anak mereka lahir dan membesar. Setelah Ayano menginjak usia remaja dan mengenal Shintaro di sekolah, kini imajinasinya tentang calon suami berpindah pada Shintaro. Shintaro yang dingin, Shintaro yang apatis, Shintaro yang jenius, Shintaro yang kikuk, Shintaro yang diam-diam peduli dan menangis ketika Ayano tak ada...

Ayano baru menyadari perasaannya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan setelah ia kembali ke dunia nyata, dua tahun pasca berita kematian seorang gadis di atap sekolah. Saat itu Shintaro memeluknya dalam tangisan tak berkesudahan, memohon maaf sambil meratap, bahkan bersujud kalau Ayano tak segera menghentikannya. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada cinta yang terbalas, dibiarkannya seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan meledek mereka berdua sebagai pasangan paling romantis kedua setelah Seto dan Mary. Shintaro sepertinya berpikiran sama, tak sedetikpun pemuda bermata kelam itu melepas genggamannya saat perjalanan pulang meski wajahnya memerah.

"Aku... aku... mencintaimu, Ayano... Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku..."

Sebuah kalimat yang selalu diimpikan Ayano setiap malam akhirnya meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir pemuda bermata kelam itu. Tak hanya hari itu juga, namun hari berikutnya saat Shintaro mengirim pesan selamat pagi, dan hari berikutnya saat Shintaro menjemput gadis itu untuk berangkat sekolah –ya, pemuda jenius itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalani pendidikan formal seperti seharusnya. Ia bahkan diterima di universitas paling bonafid dengan beasiswa penuh, sementara Ayano hanya diterima di universitas biasa dengan nilai pas-pasan. Namun mereka berdua tetap bisa bertemu diluar jam kuliah, kencan di akhir pekan, dan saling berkirim pesan setiap harinya. Shintaro yang dulunya dikenal sebagai pemuda yang dingin, apatis dan antisosial itu berubah menjadi pemuda yang hangat, pengertian, namun kadang masih kikuk dan polos ketika berhadapan dengan Ayano. Bahkan hingga tahun-tahun berlalu dan seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan telah menentukan jalannya sendiri-sendiri. Bahkan hingga Shintaro melamarnya di tengah taman kota dan salju-salju selembut kapas berjatuhan diantara mereka berdua...

"Aku mencintaimu, Ayano Tateyama. Selalu dan selamanya."

Pohon natal berkelip-kelip, lampu jalan berkelip-kelip, bintang di atas sana juga berkelip-kelip. Sama seperti cincin berlian yang melingkar di jari manis Ayano kini.

* * *

><p>Malam-malam pasca pernikahannya masih dilalui dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan, seperti seharusnya.<p>

Shintaro menghidupi keluarganya dengan bekerja sebagai programmer di perusahaan website ternama, sehingga kehidupan finansialnya sudah terjamin. Rumahnya cukup besar dan luas, lokasinya juga dekat dari pusat kota. Sesekali Kano dan Kido datang berkunjung, meskipun Kido yang lebih sering karena pekerjaannya sebagai guru TK membuat waktu senggangnya lebih longgar. Apalagi mereka berdua tinggal di ujung gang, sehingga Ayano sering berpapasan dengan adik angkatnya itu setiap kali berbelanja. Seto sendiri hidupnya berpindah-pindah, kabar terakhir yang ia dengar pria itu sedang memotret kehidupan rusa di Austria bersama Mary. Takane dan Haruka sempat berpamitan pada Ayano sebelum mereka berdua pindah ke New York, tempat dimana pria itu akan menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai desainer grafis. Hanya Momo yang agak susah ditemui meskipun wanita itu tidak pindah domisili, karena namanya masih tercantum dalam jejeran selebriti yang memiliki jam terbang cukup tinggi. Justru Hibiya sang suami merangkap manajer itu yang lebih sering mengajak Momo mampir ke kediaman Kisaragi, hitung-hitung sebagai reuni dadakan sekaligus silahturahmi.

Meskipun semua anggota Mekakushi Dan tak bisa berkumpul bersama seperti dulu, namun Ayano tetap bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang utuh sekarang. Seorang suami yang mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati, adik ipar yang selalu mau membantu disaat Ayano membutuhkan, adik angkat yang menjadi tempatnya mencurahkan cerita, dan teman-teman yang sangat menyayanginya. Ayano merasa dirinya adalah wanita paling beruntung sedunia, terutama setelah Shintaro mengabarkan kalau ia dipromosikan sebagai manajer di perusahaan.

Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa roda takdir mulai bergulir ke bawah beberapa bulan setelah berita tersebut.

Awalnya Ayano masih bahagia dengan semua hadiah-hadiah yang dibelikan Shintaro untuknya. Gaun, sepatu,perhiasan, makanan enak, perawatan tubuh, peralatan memasak, dan masih banyak lagi benda-benda mewah yang kini menumpuk di rumahnya. Ia maklum dengan jam pulang Shintaro yang semakin malam, bahkan pria berambut kelam itu masih rela menyisihkan jam tidurnya demi menyelesaikan tugas-tugas kantor. Kadang Ayano tak tega melihat kantung hitam yang menggantung di mata suaminya ketika pagi menjelang, namun setiap kali ia mengingatkan, hanya bentakan yang Ayano dapat. Waktu itu wanita bermarga Tateyama hanya bisa mengelus dada, mungkin Shintaro terlalu capek hingga emosinya mudah meledak. Mungkin Shintaro tertekan dengan tugas-tugas yang semakin banyak. Mungkin Shintaro tertekan dengan bos barunya yang lebih intimidatif. Banyak kemungkinan yang berusaha ditanamkan di benak Ayano sambil memperhatikan kelakuan Shintaro yang semakin berubah buruk. Pria bermata kelam itu selalu berangkat lebih pagi sehingga melewatkan sarapan, dan pulang lebih malam sehingga melewatkan makan malam. Rokok yang dulunya dibenci Shintaro kini berserakan di jendela meja kerjanya, membuat pria itu berbau nikotin yang memuakkan. Belum cukup sampai disitu, Shintaro mulai mencoba alkohol sebagai pelepas penat dan akhirnya keterusan hingga sekarang. Sikap dingin dan apatis yang sempat ada semasa muda timbul kembali, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Shintaro tak segan untuk memukul, menampar, meninju, bahkan mendorong Ayano hingga kepala istrinya membentur dinding ketika emosi pria itu sedang memuncak. Berkali-kali Ayano menangis diam-diam setelah suaminya pergi, namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain diam. Apa yang lebih memalukan dari menceritakan aib suami sendiri ke orang lain?

* * *

><p>"Matamu bengkak, <em>Neesan<em>. Ada apa?"

Kido menatap wajah kuyu di hadapannya dengan prihatin. Ia tak tahu apa yang dialami oleh kakaknya, namun jika Ayano menangis tanpa sepengetahuan Shintaro, pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"Biasalah, pertengkaran rumah tangga. Ehehe~"

Wanita berambut hijau tua itu menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil pada bahu Ayano. Sedari tadi hanya tangan kirinya yang bergerak-gerak menjelaskan, sementara tangan kanannya seperti dipaksa diam di tempat. Dengan sekali sentakan, Kido menarik kardigan coklat Ayano dan menemukan memar yang masih baru disana.

"_Neesan!"_ jerit Kido kaget. "Apa yang telah Shintaro perbuat padamu? Jujur!"

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak apa-apa –"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Ini sudah termasuk kekerasan dalam rumah tangga! Tak seharusnya Neesan diperlakukan seperti ini! Shintaro harus dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib atau –"

"Kido!"

Kido terdiam begitu Ayano menaikkan nada suara untuk kali pertama. Sesaat ia merasa marah dengan kakak angkatnya yang mau-mau saja dikasari suaminya sendiri, namun ketika ia melihat kilat kesedihan di manik coklat tersebut, Kido menelan ludah. Ayano tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa wanita Kisaragi itu bertahan...

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menangani Shintaro, oke? Jangan khawatir dengan _Neesan. Neesan_ baik-baik saja."

Bohong.

Tapi Kido tak mau berkata itu didepan kakaknya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulut dan tidak membocorkan rahasia ini pada siapapun, entah sampai kapan.

* * *

><p>Sejujurnya, Ayano masih berharap Shintaro akan kembali seperti dulu.<p>

Karena itulah, meskipun suaminya semakin jarang pulang, bahkan akhir pekannya lebih suka dihabiskan di kantor dan bar, Ayano tetap melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik. Menyapu, mengepel, mencuci, menyetrika, memasak, semua dilakukan dengan tulus dan ikhlas. Ia tak lagi protes dengan puting-puntung rokok yang menumpuk di asbak. Ia tak lagi bertanya ketika Shintaro pulang dini hari dengan langkah sempoyongan. Ia tak lagi menolak ketika suaminya mengajak berhubungan badan dengan kasar. Ia tak lagi menangis ketika Shintaro menamparnya hingga terjerembap ke lantai. Semuanya dilakukan agar Shintaro sadar dan kembali menjadi suami yang baik, meskipun hal itu sedikit mustahil.

Tak kurang akal, Ayano menyiapkan segala sesuatu agar Shintaro bisa mengingat masa-masa romantis mereka berdua. Kebetulan hari jadi pernikahannya semakin dekat, sehingga wanita berambut coklat itu membeli bahan makanan yang disukai suaminya sehingga mereka berdua bisa menikmati makan malam bersama. Uang bukan masalah, yang penting menu malam ini sangat enak untuk disantap bersama dan mereka dapat melanjutkan kegiatan di tempat tidur seperti waktu dulu –

"_Tadai-ma..."_

Shintaro yang mabuk hampir saja ambruk jika Ayano tidak segera menangkapnya.

Dipapahnya tubuh pria yang setengah sadar itu ke sofa terdekat, rencananya Ayano akan memasak air hangat dan membawa air putih sebelum suaminya bangun. Sudah jadi peraturan tak tertulis di rumah kalau Shintaro yang baru saja menyelesaikan sesi _hangover_-nya wajib minum minimal segelas air putih dan mandi air hangat sesudahnya. Kalau tidak, emosinya akan bangkit kembali dan Ayano-lah yang pada akhirnya menjadi korban caci-maki dan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Hari ini saja wanita itu cukup beruntung karena Shintaro terlalu mabuk untuk melakukan apapun.

Kelopak mata itu mengerjap, mengembalikan Ayano ke realita.

Masih dalam mulut bernapas alkohol, Shintaro menarik syal merah Ayano mendekat hingga kedua wajah mereka bertemu. Ada kesedihan dan kerinduan yang pekat di matanya, batin Ayano heran. Mengapa suaminya bisa terlihat seperti ini alih-alih berlaku kasar seperti biasanya?

"Jangan pergi."

Ayano mengangguk, dalam hati ia bersorak girang karena mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Tidak ada luka, tidak ada memar, tidak ada caci maki yang mampir ke telinganya di hari istimewa ini. Meskipun Shintaro mungkin lupa hari ulang tahun pernikahannya, setidaknya Ayano bisa melewatkan malam ini tanpa tangisan diam-diam.

Shintaro mengecup bibir istrinya perlahan, berbeda dengan ciuman ganas yang biasanya ia lakukan selama ini. Pria itu melakukannya seakan-akan ciuman tersebut adalah yang pertama, lidahnya yang sudah masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Ayano berdansa lembut sambil tangannya menurunkan syal merah dan daster krem. Temperatur yang mencapai satu digit tak menghalangi mereka berdua untuk terus bergulat dengan pakaian dalam tanpa melepaskan ciuman sama sekali, hingga Ayano menyerah demi tarikan napas penuh oksigen.

"Haah... haah... haah..."

Pria bermarga Kisaragi itu merasakan wajahnya semakin panas ketika melihat Ayano di bawahnya tanpa pakaian, tersengal-sengal, rambut coklatnya tergerai acak dan sedikit basah karena keringat. Apa istrinya selalu terlihat secantik ini? batin Shintaro dalam diam.

"Ada apa, Shintaro-kun?"

Tangan kanan itu mendarat ke sepasang bukit kembar Ayano sebagi jawaban. Mencium, menghisap, memuntir, menggigit, sementara tangan kirinya merayap ke kemaluan Ayano yang mulai basah. Desah wanita itu terdengar sangat merdu, Shintaro sangat suka. Ia menjamah titik-titik lain yang membuat istrinya kembali mengeluarkan suara yang sama, kalau perlu dengan mulutnya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak _kissmark_ yang dibubuhkan disana hingga Shintaro berhenti pada tujuan akhir selama ini –liang yang sudah basah dan siap untuk dimasuki. Sama seperti milik Shintaro yang sudah menegang dan siap untuk memasuki. Tak butuh sentuhan fisik seperti Ayano ternyata sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terangsang dan melakukannya saat itu juga.

"Hngghh... ahh... Shin –"

Wanita berambut coklat itu awalnya menggeliat kesakitan, namun setelah Shintaro menemukan titik yang tepat, Ayano mendesah semakin keras dan itulah tanda bagi pria tersebut untuk mempercepat temponya. Berkali-kali Ayano mengerang, mendesah, menjerit, dan ketika tiba waktunya bagi Shintaro untuk menyemburkan cairan miliknya, mereka berdua sama-sama menyerukan nama pasangan masing-masing sebelum semuanya –

Ayano menangkap setitik air di pelupuk mata suaminya setelah mereka berdua mencapai kenikmatan tertinggi.

Shintaro tak pernah sesedih ini sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Ayano tercekat, tak menyangka permintaan maaf itu muncul begitu saja setelah mereka bercinta. Setelah apa yang Shintaro lakukan semua ini. Apa yang membuatnya sadar?

"Maafkan aku..."

Shintaro yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan _boxer_ kini menangis sesenggukan, sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah dua tahun berpisah. Wanita berambut coklat itu tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, ia terlalu terkejut dengan situasi yang sangat mendadak ini. Bukankah seharusnya Ayano bahagia karena suaminya dapat kembali seperti dulu, tepat di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka berdua? Bahkan bonus seks yang sudah lama tidak Ayano rasakan beberapa bulan terakhir ini?

Tapi mengapa ada yang berbeda pada permintaan maafnya?

"Maafkan aku... _Neechan..."_

Tangis Kano pecah sembari sosoknya berubah seperti sedia kala.

"Maafkan aku... yang masih mencintaimu... bahkan hingga _Neechan_ menikah dengan Shintaro... aku... aku tak sanggup menahannya... bahkan hingga aku menikah dengan Kido... apalagi setelah Kido menceritakan perlakuan Shintaro pada _Neechan_... aku tak terima... mengapa _Neechan_ selalu menderita... _Neechan_ jauh lebih bahagia ketika bersamaku tadi... tapi... aku... maaf... maafkan aku, _Neechan_... selama ini aku tak melihatmu sebagai kakak perempuan... maaf...

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE  
><span>**

[bersambung]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

INI SAYA NULIS APAAN SIH SEBENERNYA HAHAHAHA /sobs

Saya ngga tau kenapa topiknya bisa melebar kemana-mana... padahal saya nggak ada rencana nulis lime (atau lemon?). Saya bahkan bingung endingnya mau kayak gimana. Awalnya saya pengen KanoAya hidup bahagia selamanya seperti yang saya idam-idamkan selama ini, tapi kayaknya ngga bakal mungkin juga orz. Akhirnya saya belokin jadi kayak gini maap maaaap yang doyan ShinAya jangan bacok saya plz ;w;

Emang paling enak itu nikmatin asupan dari orang lain ya... bukan ngetik sendiri :"D jadinya malah ngaco ga karuan lol. Oh iya, ini saya juga nyoba gant gaya tulisan, semua kata-kata ribet udah dipangkas biar ngga puyeng mbacanya haha.

Btw selamat hari Natal untuk yang merayakan~!

PS: possible chapters coming up! please wait for it XD/


End file.
